


My thoughts

by atzmatter



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzmatter/pseuds/atzmatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are many sides of me </p><p>this is one of them</p><p>he likes to hide at the back of my mind but when he comes out, my depression worsens</p>
            </blockquote>





	My thoughts

What am I doing?

Why am I here?

How did I get here?

When?

Who are all these people?

How old am I?

Where is Charlotte?

What happened to my parents?

Why can't I go see grandma?

Who are these people who keep texting me?

My head keeps telling me I know them but I've never met them. 

What is this website?

What is happening?

What are all these disorders these doctors diagnosed me with?

Why are the voices in my head louder?

Am I breaking down?

Is there a point?

Is all of this fake?

A dream?

A nightmare?

Am I alive?

Do I even exist?

Does any of this really exist?

 

 

**Will I ever wake up?**


End file.
